Blended Potpourri
by this fish flies
Summary: Random Harry Potter crossovers, updated whenever I get an idea which happens often and stop procrastinating and write it down which happens seldom. Charlie Brown, Scrubs, Prince of Tennis, Howl's Moving Castle.
1. 01: Peanuts, WishyWashy

Fandom: Peanuts

Character: Charlie Brown, Snoopy.

Snoopy stared down Crookshanks. The orange cat lay at the bottoms of the stairs, his sharp yellow eyes glaring. Snoopy leaned over more, getting ready to pounce. He was a fierce jungle animal, he assured himself. He could take down that cat.

He later told himself that he did not attack because of the height, not because of the evil glint in the cat's eye. A smushed face cat would never unnerve him.

"Snoopy!" Charlie Brown called. "Come here! It's time for supper."

Charlie Brown placed Snoopy's bowl on the floor in front of the fireplace. The bright red bowl stood out in the Hufflepuff common room.

Sighing, Charlie Brown went back to his work. He was not even close to being done with his Potions work, and he still had another 12 inches of Charms to write. All of his friends were down in Hogsmead, so he felt left out. It wasn't enough that he had the lowest grade in his class, but he might just be the worse student Hogwarts had seen, ever. The only thing he prided himself on was not blowing up as many cauldrons as Neville. That was still a hollow victory, as he had some how melted his scale, which Neville had not even done.

Charlie felt the most blah out of everyone: even Myrtle said he was gloomy.

* * *

First in my collection of crossover drabbles. I love writing crossovers, but there are some I want to wirte but just don't have the time. So I'll write short little drabbles and maybe, some day, base a longer fic on them. Until them enjoy these little snippets of random crossovers. 

I'll also take requests, just give me a fandom or charater to send to Hogwarts. Or a place to send Harry. I'll try my best to answer all requests and challenges.


	2. 02: Scrubs, No Unicorn

**Fandom: Scrubs  
Character: JD **

JD looked at the letter in his hand. It was not like most letters, as this had not arrived in the mail; it had been delivered by owl. Turk would never believe him if he told, but JD would not.

Before JD was a doctor, before JD moved to California, JD was a wizard.

This was not some daydream, either. JD had entered Hogwarts at eleven like all other magical children and was Sorted into Ravenclaw. JD had been the token geek in a house full of nerds. He was the only muggleborn that regularly kept up with the muggle pop culture along with his homework. His brother mailed him magazines and comic books. Because of his extra-curricular hobbies, JD was never close to being first in class. The other Ravenclaws often berated him for wasting his time.

By the end of his seventh year, JD new he could not fit into the wizarding world. Everyday he saw something that flew in the face of the laws and facts of life he had drilled into his head since he was a child. It was fine when he was younger and still believed in Santa, but when he slowly began to understand how the world worked he became disillusioned.

He later learned that it was not unheard of for muggleborns to leave the magical community. JD learned to ignore signs of wizards as well as any muggle. He kept his wand hidden in a drawer, but every other artifact from school was hidden, stored away in the dark somewhere.

Being a doctor felt right. He never even thought about magic anymore, except when it was in the confines of a daydream.

JD did not know if he should read this letter or not. The garbage can was right over there, tossing it and forgetting all about it would be easy. JD took a deep breath and took a step.

* * *

Endnote: I know, I know. I was working on the next chapters of "My New Situation" and "Rust and Blood" but what I got was this. I am actually supposed to be editing my final essay in my English class (last class tomorrow!) but ended up with all of my fic open. I like where this drabble is going but I will not even toy with turning it into a new story until I get further along with my long over due fics.

C+C is love. Have at it.


	3. 03: Prince of Tennis, Mada Mada Dane

Fandom: Prince of Tennis  
Character: Ryoma Echizen

Ryoma never thought of magic much. And 'not much' meant 'never'. Life was too busy to worry about such things. He had tennis, Karupin, and Ponta to spend his time on. Every minute he was not in school was spent playing tennis, practicing for tennis, thinking about tennis, and napping. He did not even play video games or go to karaoke like other kids his age.

He had given up thinking about magic and dragons when he decided to beat his father. He stopped watching cartoons and focused on getting stronger. As a six year old, he was quite serious back then.

But now, he could not deny magic.

While getting ready to play a tennis game in London, he had wandered off to look at the sights. He had a map, but quickly got lost. Ryoma entered the first place he saw when he realized he was lost, thinking to ask for directions. He found a dark, smoky pub. The people were dressed strangely and it smelled off.

Before he asked anyone anything, he discovered he needed to find the restroom. He headed towards the back, following a man dressed in both a top hat and a pea coat. The man tapped the wall with a stick and... the wall _opened._

On the other side Ryoma found things he could hardly believe or begin to explain. 


	4. 04: Howl's Moving Castle, Have a Heart

Fandom: Howl's Moving Castle  
Character: Howl

Howl was not happy to be pulled back to his home world. After finally fixing everything with the Witch of the Waste and Sophie, he wanted to live and uncomplicated life. Miss Angorian was supposed to be the last person from his old life to intrude, but here he is, in Scotland. Wales was cold enough this time of year and Scotland was even worse.

"So, Doubledoor, why did you call me here?" Howl stared at the man. He should have had Sophie come and pretend to be his mother. Though, in her current state that would be hard to pull off.

"Well, my dear boy, I once knew a man named Sullivan. We caught up a while ago and I learned of you." The old man's eyes twinkled and he had a very naïve smile. Howl was beginning to regret hearing anyone mention Sullivan.

"Did he tell you how cowardly and feckless I am? I am totally irresponsible."

Doubledoor or Dummlethor or who ever just smiled. "Oh, I trust in your skill. I've never heard a bad word about you."

Howl's head fell. Ever since getting married and settling down his once black name had gotten considerably cleaner. It was disheartening and Howl could almost forgive himself the horrible pun in this instance. 

Sighing, Howl lifted his head again and glared. "What do you need me for?" he asked.

Duzzledorf smiled. "I heard you had great experience with fire demons and I have a slight problem..."

Endnote: I got the urge to write this after watching the movie recently. I love the book much more than the movie, but Miyazaki cannot be denied. Howl is perfect for crossovers as Wales is already in the book.


End file.
